


Wake Up

by poedamerons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no smut unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedamerons/pseuds/poedamerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the successful attack on Starkiller Base Poe Dameron returns to the Resistance Base on D’Qar. He’s hoping he could finally get to spend some time with Finn, the ex-stormtrooper turned hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> it's more angsty than it sounds
> 
> english is not my first language so i apologise in advance for any mistakes

The moment Poe gets up from his starfighter he can see something’s wrong. A bunch of people are crowding in front of the Millenium Falcon and Poe can see the meds hurry a stretcher to the scene. The pilot feels his stomach tying into a knot. He runs to the Falcon only to find his worst fear coming true; Finn is lying unconscious on the stretcher. For the first time in his life, Poe Dameron, the best pilot of the Resistance, feels completely helpless.

 

***

 

“Rey’s gone off to find Luke Skywalker. She came to see you earlier today to say her goodbyes.”

Poe is sitting beside Finn’s bed in the medical bay drawing circles with his thumb on the back of Finn's hand. The First Order deserter has been unconscious for almost a week now. Poe lets out a small laugh as he runs his free hand through his hair. “No use telling you that I suppose. She seemed like a really cool person though. BB-8 likes her.” His lips are still curved in a smile but a shadow of sadness appears in the man’s eyes. “I guess it’s just me and you then.”

 

***

 

Poe has been visiting Finn’s bedside almost every day now, telling him about what’s going on in the base and the galaxy in general. Some of the meds look at Poe weirdly, but he’s learned to ignore them. Poe would take judgemental stares from anyone if it meant seeing Finn awake.

“We got a message from Rey today. They found Luke Skywalker, THE Luke Skywalker! I still can’t believe it. Rey’s starting her Jedi training with him now. I would be jealous but to be completely honest, I’d have you over Luke Skywalker anytime.” Poe smiles.

”They also had a memorial for Han and everyone else lost in the attack. It was pretty sad but they shot fireworks afterwards. You would’ve liked it.” He sighs. “You would’ve liked it.”

 

***

 

“General Organa is getting better. The First Order is still keeping us occupied, I think it’s been good for her to get her mind off Han and – well – you know.”

Poe takes Finn’s hand and rubs the younger man’s palm with his thumb. “There are people all around me but I feel so, so alone. Would be great if you could wake up right about now.”

Poe falls asleep with his head resting on Finn’s chest and their fingers still locked together.

 

***

 

Poe grabs the thing closest to his hand – an empty syringe – and throws it across the room. “WHY WON’T YOU JUST WAKE UP.”

He sits on the chair next to Finn’s bed and buries his face into his own hands. “Why won’t you just wake up.”

 

***

 

It’s been three months from Poe’s last visit to the med bay. The hero of the Resistance does his best to keep his mind off Finn. He goes on every mission General Organa offers him and when he’s not away in some far-away star system he spends most of his free time fixing his starfighter in solitude. His fellow pilots have tried everything to make him better but with no result. In the beginning Poe just ignored them whenever they started talking about how ‘unhealthy’ it is to stay inside all day and barely make eye contact with anyone, but now he’s taken up a habit of avoiding them completely.

Today Poe is feeling even more down than usual and BB-8 is being extraordinarily annoying. The pilot has been doing his best trying to avoid the pain-in-the-ass droid since breakfast. He’s taking a detour to his room when he suddenly freezes. Poe stares at the medical bay door and after a moment of hesitation he walks in.

It feels like nothing’s changed. The beds are still placed exactly as they were a few months ago and Finn… Finn is still laying unconscious, strapped to all kinds of monitors making sure his vitals remain stable.

Poe sits next to Finn’s bed and links their fingers together. “Hey buddy. It’s been a while.” He gulps. “The base has gone back to normal, everyone is doing their thing, the battle goes on – just like old times. Rey is still gone but we get transmissions from her every now and again. Her training seems to be going pretty well.”

Poe’s eyes darken. “Finn, I…” He sighs. ”This is stupid” Poe lets Finn’s hand drop to the bed and he gets up to finally make his way to his room. In front of the door Poe however stops and looks back to the sleeping trooper. He lets out a muffled groan and walks back to the bed. Planting a soft kiss on Finn’s forehead he squeezes the younger man’s hand one more time.

Finn squeezes back.


End file.
